


Aere Perennius

by turntechGeneticist717



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGeneticist717/pseuds/turntechGeneticist717
Summary: Ronan's not great with words but he is great at demonstrating his feelings through actions.A brief fic about all the ways Ronan shows his love for Adam and a few other dynamics I really love about their relationship





	Aere Perennius

**Author's Note:**

> TBH there's not really much plot going on in this but I wanted to write some highly self-indulgent Pynch fluff before I start an actual multi-chapter fic with them so here we are ;)

It was an undisputed fact that Ronan Lynch hated his cell phone. Adam had initially assumed his aversion to it was only another way for him to piss off the people around him in the form of missed calls and unreturned texts, but he slowly came to learn that that wasn’t the case at all. Ronan Lynch hated his cell phone because ninety percent of the way Ronan communicated was through body language alone. This, Adam came to discover, could be both _extremely_ frustrating and _extremely_ satisfying.

Frustrating in the sense that Ronan wasn’t always able to properly articulate his feelings into words and for Adam, who was ever literal and analytical, it wasn’t always easy for him to read between the lines of the things Ronan would say. It took him awhile, longer than he’d probably like to admit, to learn to read Ronan’s unique language and at first he had thought it was as full of as many grammatical errors as his Latin tended to be but once Adam became fluent in it, he learned that this wasn’t the case at all.

This is where the satisfying part came in because Ronan loved Adam and although he rarely spoke the words out loud, he conveyed it in so many other ways that Adam never doubted it. He said ‘I love you’ in the way his eyes would light up and smolder anytime they met Adam’s gaze. He said it in the way he would put Adam’s fingers to his lips, kissing each one, letting Adam know just how beautiful he thought his hands were.

He said it when he’d come up behind him and run his fingers along the sensitive area just behind his ear, following it with a soft kiss to the same spot. He said it when he’d pick Adam up from work and greet him with a ‘I missed your face, shithead’ while leaning in to kiss him hello. He said it in the way he’d go out of his way to make Adam laugh, even if it was at Ronan’s own expense.

He said it in the way he’d massage Adam’s shoulders or hands or feet after he’d had a particularly rough day. He said it in the way he made love to every inch of Adam’s body, leaving no part untouched, unkissed, unworshipped. He said it in the way he’d grab Adam’s hand, lacing their fingers together, during their long drives through the country.

But, perhaps the most significant way the Ronan conveyed his love for Adam was through the way that he unwaveringly accepted and loved Adam for the way he was. He loved him despite of where he came from, he loved him despite of who his parents were, he loved him despite of his Henrietta accent that, even with Adam’s best efforts, still managed to come through sometimes.

He loved him despite of his elegantly odd (or beautiful, depending on who you asked) looks, he loved him despite of his quiet demeanor and his propensity for analyzing everything around him. He loved him despite his need to have quiet time to think things through and he loved him despite of his unwavering need to better himself.

He loved him despite of all the things Adam hated about himself. Or maybe it was because of these things that Ronan loved Adam.

Either way, Ronan’s love, just like Ronan himself, was everything Adam had ever dreamed of as he was growing up. It was everything he ever needed, everything he ever wanted, everything he had ever wished for during his many lonely nights curled up alone in his bed.

Adam had spent his whole life having to guard his feelings and having to watch every word he said. With his parents because the slightest noise or wrong word or wrong look could set them off, his mother with words and his father with blows. At elementary school because he could never let it slip about what went on at home because family was ‘private’. With Gansey and Blue because he didn’t want to unintentionally hurt their feelings and cause a fight, ‘don’t fight with Gansey, don’t fight with Blue’. At Aglionby Academy because he didn’t want to give his classmates anymore reminders of how he wasn’t really one of them.

But with Ronan he never had to be anything less than himself because Ronan’s love for him was unconditional and never came with a price tag. He didn’t have to guard his words because Ronan never hesitated to call him out on his bullshit. He never had to worry about starting a fight because honestly, Ronan was just as likely to start one with Adam, and their fights never ended with hurt feelings or a strained relationship.

He never had to apologize for being sullen or needing to think things through because Ronan just seemed to understand that this was a part of who Adam was. He never had to try to prove himself or worry about Ronan pitying him because Ronan never saw Adam as anything other than an equal. And most importantly he never had to worry about not being good enough because Ronan never made him feel like he was anything less than perfect.

Adam had once thought that he was attracted to Blue like a heart attack but with Ronan it was so much more than that. With Blue there was always a part of him that felt desperate and unsure, a part of him that knew that he was going to end up hurt and he still desperately wanted her love anyway. With Ronan, however, there was never that feeling of danger, of unsureness, that feeling that he wasn’t good enough or that he’d end up hurt. He was attracted to Ronan as if he had been drowning and Ronan was a breath of fresh air because loving and being loved by Ronan was like having life restored to his soul.

All Adam had ever wanted in life was somewhere to belong, somewhere to feel safe and accepted and he had finally found that with Ronan. Adam still felt that desire to better himself, but it no longer came from a need to prove himself or to get away from Henrietta. It now came from the unending desire of wanting to be the best possible partner for Ronan because in Adam’s eyes, Ronan deserved nothing but the best and Adam would do everything he could to ensure he always got it. The need to flee from Henrietta the first chance he got was all but gone because all Adam had wanted was to find somewhere to call home and anywhere Ronan was, was _home_ already.

Adam had once thought himself unknowable and uncapable of love but Ronan had proved him wrong on all accounts. Granted, they were both far from perfect. They both a had a magnitude of faults and tons of growing up to still do. They both had trauma and baggage from the past that they might never heal fully heal from. They both had hang-ups and insecurities, but they also now had each other.

Their love for one another was selfless, passionate and _more lasting than bronze_. _Aere perennius_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [raven-knight717](https://raven-knight717.tumblr.com/)


End file.
